


I'm so bored with the U.S.A.

by merediana



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Post-movie 1, Pre-movie 2, Vulgar Language
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Perché avrà anche imparato a comportarsi e persino a parlare come un perfetto gentiluomo, ma riuscire a pensare come un gentiluomo, beh, quella è tutta un'altra storia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Si colloca tra Kingsman e il tanto atteso (#escitelo) Kingsman 2.  
>  Contiene una velocissima comparsata degli Statesman, la controparte americana dei Kingsman.  
> Per chi non lo sapesse (ovvero chiunque GIUSTAMENTE non sia malato come me), in Kingsman 2 ci sarà uno sfacelo di gente, tra cui Padro Pascal che interpreterà un agente degli Statesman chiamato Jack Daniels.  
>  **Credits:** Il titolo è quello di una canzone dei Clash.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Linguaggio volgare.  
>  **Dedicata a sorellah, che è malata di fyccyne ma ha anche dei difetti.**

  
  
Avrebbe dovuto essere una missione tranquilla, quasi banale, molto al di sotto degli standard a cui era abituato: Aspen e la sua celebre neve polverosa, litri su litri di punch ed eggnog, un numero impressionante di ricconi dal terribile accento e lui e Roxy a fingersi una coppia per racimolare informazioni che Merlino non era riuscito a ottenere in nessun altro modo.  
L'unico vero pericolo era che Roxy, un po' troppo ligia al dovere e con un po' troppo alcol in corpo, gli finisse nel letto per farsi scaldare.  
Che poi a lui l'idea di farsi Rox non era neanche mai passata per la testa.  
Proprio mai.  
Mai.  
Praticamente mai.  
Oddio, al massimo un paio di volte.  
Forse tre.  
Ok, facciamo quattro.  
Alla settimana.  
Quasi ogni volta che la vede.  
Togliamo il quasi.  
E invece quella era l'unica cosa a non essere successa.  
Prima, le loro comunicazioni con Londra erano stata hackerate dai russi. Merlino ne era rimasto sconvolto come un bambino che scopre che Babbo Natale in realtà non esiste (o, meglio, come un adulto che sa che Babbo Natale non esiste e una sera, tornato a casa prima dal lavoro, se lo ritrova in salotto con tanto di cappello con pon pon a montargli la moglie come fosse una libreria Ikea) e la loro copertura era andata a farsi fottere.  
Poi, erano stati attaccati da una serie infinita di criminali che, per qualche fottuto motivo, si erano messi a collaborare tra loro pur di farli fuori e ci sarebbero anche riusciti se non fossero intervenuti gli Statesman, la controparte d'oltreoceano e cazzona dei Kingsman. Sì, cazzona. Ora, provate un po' a pensare quanto deve essere cazzona la controparte cazzona di un'organizzazione cazzona come i Kingsman.  
Ah, stava per dimenticarselo, non solo gli americani avevano salvato loro il culo facendo fare loro una figura di merda olimpica ma, per finire in bellezza, uno dei cazzoni, uno stronzo col baffetto che si faceva chiamare come il whiskey più sopravvalutato di sempre, ci aveva anche provato con Rox e lei, il valoroso Lancillotto, ci si sarebbe volentieri fatta un giro se l'aereo per l'Inghilterra non fosse già stato in aeroporto ad aspettarli. _Ma che peccato!_  
  
«Ragazzi, cambio di programma!»  
La voce di Merlino è tornata alla solita calma, la crisi isterica legata agli hacker russi è ormai passata.  
«Dovete rimanere ad Aspen...»  
Lui e Roxy si voltano a guardarsi, le loro espressioni confuse che si riflettono l'una negli occhiali dell'altro.  
«...i nostri partner americani hanno richiesto la nostra collaborazione per un'importante missione»  
Il sorriso di Rox è così luminoso che Eggsy è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per non venirne accecato. Ok, sta esagerando. Ma il sorriso di Rox è davvero enorme, come mai glielo ha visto prima, e lui è davvero costretto a distogliere lo sguardo ma solo per non imprecarle in faccia.  
Perché avrà anche imparato a comportarsi e persino a parlare come un perfetto gentiluomo, ma riuscire a _pensare_ come un gentiluomo, _beh_ , quella è tutta un'altra storia.  
_Maledetti yankees del cazzo!_


End file.
